Let's Make The Most Of Now
by The-Derranged-Duo
Summary: Set after 'Captain Jack Harkness' When the Original Jack falls through the Rift, our Jack takes him back to the Hub. Jack 41 and Ianto come to an agreement involving our Jack. Jack/Jack/Ianto threesome.


Let's Make The Most Of Now

bThis is going to be a bitch to write, simply because two of my pretty leading men are called 'Jack Harkness'!/b

Let's Make The Most Of Now.

Captain Jack Harkness was in deep trouble. Three formations of Messerschmitts had ambushed his squadron when they went out on their usual training exercise. He had taken down three of the enemy, but now his plane was on fire, and he had no chance of bailing out. God, he hoped his men would be okay, he couldn't bear the thought of any of them dying on this sortie gone wrong. In his last moments, he thought of the mysterious Captain James Harper. The man had made him live last night as though it really were his last. Maybe James had known all along.

He wondered if James was an angel, sent from Heaven to give him one perfect evening before he died. The thought comforted him, somewhat. If he was going to die now, at least he would be with James. He would get to kiss those lips again. It made him smile, although he wasn't sure if the heat he felt creeping along his cheeks was from his blush, or the flames engulfing him

He saw the flash of blue light, the same one he had seen James disappear into but a few hours ago. He knew it was Heaven. So, taking a deep breath, he launched himself from the plane, hurtling through the fire and into the light. He only felt the searing heat for a few seconds, before the most unsettling feelings flooded his body.

The change in Jack was almost imperceptible; the slight, haunted look in his eyes, the affectionate smiles he shot them when they weren't looking, the way his hands trembled whenever a certain song played on the gramophone he kept in his office. It was almost imperceptible, but Ianto noticed.

It wasn't as if he didn't understand. Being best friends with Tosh had some unexpected benefits; such as the woman's inability to keep secrets from him. He knew what was wrong with Jack. It wasn't just that he had lost someone he'd loved. It was that he knew he could have saved the other captain, but he didn't. It would have been selfish of him to change history so he could have a lover. It didn't stop it hurting him. Ianto knew all that. Probably because he knew Jack so well. Knew how lonely he was.

And maybe that was why he didn't feel jealous of the real Captain Jack Harkness. Or maybe it was because he knew he would one day have to share his Jack. He didn't really mind, as long as Jack still wanted him at the end of the day, he'd be happy.

The only problem he faced now was, how would he ever make the older man happy again? He wanted to chase that sadness from Jack's eyes. He wanted to wrap him in warmth and melt the melancholy chill in his heart. He could only hope that Jack would let him.

Jack sat at his desk, looking across at Toshiko. Ever since he'd left the real Jack in the dance hall, the taste of his lips still lingering on his tongue, he'd felt this nagging sense of failure. Tosh seemed to understand. She'd been the one with him when he'd met Jack. She, too, had seen the type of man the captain was, how heroic and vulnerable. She knew he loved the real Jack, even if they'd only known each other briefly.

She had known that type of love herself. Brief and tragic. Over all to soon. That was why he didn't mind that she had taken to spending her evenings in his office, silently drinking brandy with him, offering him her own unique brand of comfort. They never spoke of Jack Harkness, or 1941. But they did occasionally talk about other cases. The things that had fallen through the Rift, the Weevils, even all their older cases. Deep down, Jack was glad she was his witness. She would keep his secret, she would be his friend. And that was what he needed most.

Ianto waited until Tosh left Jack's office. He didn't want to intrude on their moment. The two of them had seen something the rest of them couldn't even begin to imagine, the past. Of course they had bonded. It was only natural. Tosh told him once that she thought Jack just needed someone to understand why he had taken the dead captain's name. He smiled to himself. Jack was more of a hero than he thought himself to be.

Once Tosh had said her goodnights, he entered the office and took a seat, directly in front of Jack.

"You loved him," Ianto said quietly. Without looking up, Jack replied…

"Does it bother you?"

"No," he didn't even need to think about it. Jack laughed, mirthlessly, draining the last of his brandy.

"Typical, isn't it?" he said, the question sounded vaguely rhetorical, but Ianto answered none the less.

"What's typical?"

"Of all the men I could have fallen in love with, I chose myself," Jack replied. It made sense, sort of.

"If he was anything like you, sir, I can see why you loved him," the young Welshman told him.

He reached over the desk, lacing his fingers with Jack's. He smiled softly at the captain.

"I don't deserve you," Jack whispered, the look in his eyes explained precisely what he was feeling.

"Yes you do," Ianto replied.

He didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. So he didn't think about it. Instead, he stood up and, leaning over the desk, brought his lips to Jack's in a tender kiss.

The bleeping noise startled Gwen. She was the only one in the main section of the Hub. Tosh and Owen had gone on a snack run; Jack and Ianto were holed up in Jack's office. She assumed the receptionist was trying to cheer Jack up. The change in their captain had been almost imperceptible. But Gwen noticed. And so, she thought, had Ianto.

She went to Tosh's computer station. It was the Rift monitor making the sound. It seemed to be going mad, flashing red lights and shrill bleeps filling the room. Pressing her comm, she alerted Jack to the situation.

"Jack, the Rift monitor's gone off. Something's just come through and landed just across the Plass."

"Where's Tosh and Owen?" came his crackled reply.

"Starbucks. They nipped out for coffee and muffins," Gwen informed him.

She pressed a few keys on Toshiko's computer, trying to find out a little more about the Rift activity.

"Whatever it is, it's come straight from 1941. Jack, we'd better get out there," she warned.

Gwen holstered her gun and slipped her jacket on. By the time she'd reached the door, both Jack and Ianto were behind her.

When Jack spotted the body lying on the kerb, he felt relieved. It was just a man, a pilot by the looks of him. Not a threat, not another time traveller. Just a man, slightly worse for wear, unconscious, but definitely not a threat. He tapped his comm, informing Tosh and Owen that, while there was no immediate danger, Owen would need to take a look at the man. From a distance, Jack could tell that he had sustained a few burns and possibly hurt his arm.

He strode forward, reaching the prone man within seconds. He knelt down, gently turning the body so he could look at his face.

Jack's heart stopped. He dragged the man into his arms, hugging him tightly and sobbing into his neck. He wanted to kiss him, in fact, he did. Transferring that same energy that had awoken his other young lover, not so very long ago. The pilot came to, gazing up at Jack. He smiled, hazily, a deep sigh breaking from his chest.

"James? I'm in Heaven," he whispered, before falling into a quiet slumber. Jack trembled uncontrollably, his mind struggling to make sense of something his heart had known the moment he set eyes on the injured man.

He held in his arms, the real Captain Jack Harkness.

Jack wouldn't let anyone touch the man. He, himself, tended to the burn wounds and sprained wrist, stripped him of the singed clothes and washed his smoke-stained skin. He took the captain down, into his private quarters, laid him out on the bed and wept.

His heart was flooded with emotion, relief, happiness, guilt, confusion. Love. He'd thought he'd never see this man again, thought he'd died. Now he was here, in the 21st century, in his bed.

He grasped Jack's wrist with both his hands, pressing a kiss into the delicate skin. He laced their fingers, holding his captain's hand to his face, breathing in a scent that had survived for over sixty years. His lips pressed against the back of the real Jack's hand, hungry to taste him again.

"James?" came the captain's quiet voice, breaking his thoughts.

"I'm here, Jack," Jack replied. It felt so strange calling this man by the name he'd grown so accustomed to.

"Where am I?" he asked,

"Cardiff. This is my place," Jack replied, tenderly.

He wasn't sure if he could explain what had happened, how he could find the words.

"Heaven's in Cardiff, huh? Well, that's certainly unexpected," the captain laughed. The sweet sound turned to a harsh cough in his throat.

"No, 'fraid this isn't Heaven," Jack told him,

"Hell then? It doesn't really matter. I'm with you," the captain replied.

Jack looked at him, so lovingly. He leaned forwards, placing a small kiss on his Jack's lips.

The man from the past practically whimpered when Jack withdrew. He lifted his head, his mouth seeking out Jack's for another, soulful kiss.

"I missed you, God, I thought I'd never see you again," Jack murmured passionately.

"It's only been a few hours," the captain chuckled. The words stung.

"Not for me," Jack replied, "It's been a couple of weeks. This… this year… it's 2007. When I left the Ritz, back in 1941, I left through a Rift in time," Jack explained.

"The blue light?" the captain asked, his expression was unreadable.

"Yeah. That's what it was," Jack replied.

"You travel in time? That's what you're trying to tell me?"

"Yes. It's my job," Jack sighed.

This wasn't going well. Although, what did he expect? It would be such a hard thing for someone from that time to comprehend. They hadn't even done space travel yet, wouldn't until the sixties.

"Well, I suppose you people can do some pretty amazing things," the captain said eventually. He smiled at Jack, almost placating.

"I guess," Jack laughed.

He couldn't help himself; he just had to taste those softly smiling lips once more. He took the captain's lips, relishing the tender kiss they shared. One hand slipped into his captain's hair, ruffling it a little. He chuckled when he saw the slightly dishevelled man before him.

"That suits you," he grinned.

His captain pouted, pretending to be offended. He reached over and mussed up Jack's hair.

"There, that's a lot better!" he grabbed Jack's hand, tugging him gently towards himself.

Jack took the hint, and climbed into the bed beside his captain. He was enfolded in strong arms, wrapping 'round him the way he's always dreamed they would. He turned and kissed his captain, plunging his tongue into the other man's mouth. He had craved that taste for so long, finding himself dreaming of it when he was alone with his thoughts. They always inevitably wandered to the hero whose name he bore. His hands stroked the captain's chest, needing to feel him.

"I might be a long way from home, Captain James Harper, but it doesn't matter. I can get used to it, as long as you're here with me," the man told him, gently stroking his fingers over Jack's back.

"I know how it feels, being a long way from home. Being out of your own time with no way back. But you find ways to cope, and I promise I'll be here," Jack replied. He was sure he's never said anything so heartfelt in his life.

"When my plane was on fire, I remember thinking about you. I thought you were an angel, giving me one last perfect evening before I died. It was like… you knew it was going to happen," the captain whispered.

Jack froze, uncertainty taking over. He didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't want to scare the man, but he couldn't lie to him. Not now.

"The records show that you disappeared in 1941. You and your men went out on a sortie, but you were ambushed by three formations of Messerschmitts. Your men heard your whoops of joy over the radio as you took down three of the enemy… but then it all went quiet. When they found your plane, there was nothing but ashes and an empty shell. They couldn't even find any remains to identify you with; they just assumed you'd already been cremated. The night I met you, I thought you were a condemned man. The worst part was… I couldn't even save you," Jack told him.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, I'm not dead, I'm here," the captain replied. He kissed the top of Jack's head, softly, seeking to comfort him.

Jack sat up, looking down at his captain, desperately searching the man's eyes for something he couldn't explain. He may never find his answers in this man, but something about him made Jack feel like a hero. As though, just once, he could save anyone and everyone. When he kissed his captain, it was with barely restrained passion, his body thrumming with carnal desire.

So Captain Jack Harkness was here, in the 21st Century. That was certainly unexpected. Ianto found himself idly wondering what they were going to do about the names. He had known his Jack by that name for as long as he had known him. It seemed wrong to change it, somehow. But the man from the forties had been called by that name his entire life. It belonged to him, too. Belonged to both of them.

There was no jealousy when he thought of the two of them, down in Jack's private quarters. He thought there probably should be. Tosh's sympathetic glances seemed to suggest so. But all he felt was curiosity. What were the two of them doing down there, exactly? He had to admit, the images his mind conjured thrilled him slightly. He thought about the kiss he had witnessed between the two captains, outside, on the street. He had never seen anything so beautiful, the way they melted into each other, as though their lips had been made for that kiss.

Perhaps that was why he found his legs leading him to Jack's office, to the hatch that led to his boss's quarters. He just wanted to see it again, that tender exchange. Maybe even experience a taste of it himself. God, the very idea was enough to fuel him down the ladder.

"Ianto?" Jack broke away from his captain's lips to look at the young man, startled by his sudden arrival.

"Sir. I just came down to check if everything was alright… with, er, Captain Harkness?" Ianto replied.

Jack was surprised at the carefully hidden expression on his face. He couldn't tell what it was, but he was certain the younger man's eyes darkened with something…

"I'm fine, a little stunned, but definitely surviving," the captain laughed, he held out his hand for Ianto to shake, seemingly unaffected by the fact he was half naked in another man's bed.

Definitely strange considering he came from an era where such things were illegal. Ianto admired his confidence. He reached out, clasping the man's hand, warmly.

"Ianto Jones," he offered,

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, but you already knew that," the captain smiled.

"Yes, the captain here has told me a little about you," Ianto fumbled for words, trying not to give away anything he shouldn't.

"I see, well, hopefully it was all good," the captain chuckled, "I suppose… I mean, I guess the two of you are…"

"We are," Jack cut in, beckoning Ianto over to the bed.

"I see," the captain said again, never losing his easy smile. Jack cocked his head, studying the other man's face.

"Are you okay with that?" he asked,

"I figured that relationships were bound to be different in the future. Everything else is," the captain replied.

He pecked a quick kiss to Jack's lips, laughing softly to himself at the man's shocked expression.

"You're pretty amazing!" Jack told him.

He opened his arms, welcoming his captain and Ianto in. He pulled them close, kissing each one in turn.

When he closed his eyes, Jack's thoughts were inundated with the gorgeous, sensuous image of the three of them entangled in each other's limbs on the bed. He groaned, feeling the blood drain from his head. He trailed his hands down their backs, loving the sharp contrast between the captain's naked skin and the rough wool of Ianto's jacket. His hungry fingers dragged the hem of Ianto's shirt from his waistband, questing for the warm flesh beneath.

He heard the captain laugh, vibrations emanating from deep in his chest.

"I think James is hinting that he'd like your shirt removed, Mr Jones," he said.

Jack's breath hitched; a shot of pure anticipation coursing through his veins. Ianto shot him a look, obviously wondering about the name. Then he slowly, teasingly, unbuttoned his jacket, before going to work on his shirt. As his fingers deftly opened the piece of fabric, the captain loosened the young man's tie, sliding it out of his collar. Jack could barely breathe; the sight of his captain undressing his young lover was driving him wild.

"God, that's hot," he hissed, leaning back to get a better view.

Ianto quirked an eyebrow, a wicked smile playing across his lips. He leant forwards, pressing his lips to the captain's, engaging him in a long, passionate kiss.

The sounds coming from Jack's throat were purely pornographic. They both felt his hands leave their skin, sliding back towards himself.

Jack palmed his erection as he watched the two men kiss, their hands roaming over each other's bodies. It just wasn't fair, the two of them joining forces to turn him on like this. He felt like he was going to explode. And that was without either of them even touching him. He shrugged out of his braces, keeping his eyes locked on the erotic sight before him. The buttons of his shirt were practically wrenched off in his haste to remove it. He ran his hand over his own chest, feeling his nipples harden under his touch. God it was agony, not being able to feel either of their amazing bodies on his own, but just watching them… his skin was on fire.

He undid the button on his pants, sliding the zipper down, slowly, before pushing the garment down his hips. When his fingers finally touched his shaft, he hissed in pleasure, bucking up into his own grasp.

"Careful, sir, don't want you coming too quickly, do we?" Ianto purred, reaching out to pull Jack's hand away from his throbbing cock.

"Where's the fun in that, James?" the captain asked, raising his eyebrow. He captured Jack's lips in a deep, teasing kiss.

Pushing him down on the bed, Jack stripped the captain's underwear off, finally having him naked in his arms. He felt Ianto behind him, trailing kisses over his back and shoulders. The younger man's hands slid down his hips, very deliberately, pushing Jack's pants down.

He wrapped his hand 'round his captain's shaft, stroking him firmly. It felt so good to have his fingers circling the man's hot flesh; he couldn't believe how much he had wanted to do that. The captain's wanton moan was delicious, exciting him and making him so hard.

"Lube?" Ianto asked him,

"Pants pocket," Jack panted.

Moments later, he felt Ianto's slicked up finger circle his entrance. He groaned out in pleasure as the digit breached him, thrusting into his body.

He increased his speed on the captain's cock, jerking him off harder with every thrust of Ianto's finger against his prostate. Moaning into Jack's mouth, the captain copied Jack's movements, and began to tentatively pump his cock, loving the way Jack whimpered at the dual assault on his senses.

"Oh, God!" Jack moaned, panting hotly in his captain's ear.

He ground his hips into the captain's palm, almost crying out as he felt Ianto add another finger. The younger man's tongue trailed down his spine, lips pressing a few kisses to the small of his back.

The captain's eyes snapped open, hips arching up to crush against Jack's. A strangled moan escaped his throat.

"Fuck… that's different!" he groaned,

"Good?" Ianto asked him, his voice darkened with desire,

"God… yeah!" the captain replied.

Jack shifted position slightly to see Ianto's hand between the captain's thighs, his fingers doing the same thing to the captain as they were currently doing to Jack.

Jack kissed his captain roughly, before breaking off to run his tongue down the man's throat. He fastened his lips to the skin, sucking hard until the man moaned under him.

"Oh… yeah… more!" the captain pleaded. He writhed under their touch, his body desperately seeking it out.

"God… soon," Jack panted.

He felt Ianto's fingers pull out of him, before the young man's hand was suddenly smothering his shaft with the cool gel. He positioned himself at the captain's entrance, pushing forward, oh so slowly.

When he was sheathed to the hilt in his captain's tight, hot body, he felt Ianto thrust into him. He choked back a scream; the ecstasy washing through him was so intense he could barely think. All he could do was push back, screwing himself on Ianto's cock, before driving forwards again to meet his captain's prostate.

Every time Ianto thrust into Jack's body, it propelled him forward, into the captain. The young man relished the way he could make both these strong men moan for him. It was amazing. He found his rhythm, driving hard and fast into Jack's pliant body. Pressing kisses into the back of the older man's neck, he gripped both their shoulders, gaining even more leverage to pound into Jack.

"Fuck… yeah… there!" Jack groaned, he barely remembered to stroke his captain's shaft in time with the mind blowing thrusts, pounding that glorious pressure through his body.

"Oh… James!" the captain moaned.

Jack had learned a long time ago not to worry about the misnomer. He caught the captain's leg, hooking it over his shoulder so he could thrust even deeper, hitting the captain's sweet spot with each stroke.

He could feel himself coming closer and closer to that edge. Every touch, every rough, driving thrust engulfing him in that delicious pressure, building up deep inside him. Then he felt his captain's muscles clench, rapidly around him, wetness hitting his stomach as the captain came. Seconds later, he heard Ianto cry out.

"Fuck! Yeah!" as he, too came, biting Jack's shoulder to muffle his cry.

Having both these men, his delectable lovers, shuddering around him was too much for Jack. He thrust twice, quickly into his captain's body, coming so hard and so brilliantly he almost lost consciousness. He collapsed in a tangled heap of limbs and sweat. Kissing every inch of skin he could find.

Jack lay awake, flanked by the two gorgeous men in his life. He gently, lovingly stroked their hair, listening to their deep, even breathing as they slept. He thought about how hard everything was going to be after this, all the explanations. He'd probably even have to change his name. But, right now, wrapped in the arms of his two lovers, he thought it would work out alright. He was truly happy, for the first time in years. And it was all down to Ianto Jones and the real Captain Jack Harkness.

Fin.


End file.
